


EVENT HERIZON

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [5]
Category: Shounen Anime
Genre: Action/Adventure/Sci-fi, All Boys Know Karate/Kungfu, Bishie Sparkle, Boy's With Glamour Powers, Boys Who Have A Weakness For Cute Things But Mostly Cats, Earthly Wepons Are Useless On Main Male Charcter, F/M, Girl Sasses Boy Girl Get's Punched By Boy, Homme Mortel, I'm Not Jeaous I Just Don't Trust Him, Immature Girls Are Icky, Immune To Bullets, Main Male Character With A Very Bad Temper, Main Male Character With The Power To Destroy The Entire Universe, Male Hero Hates Girl But Befriends Her Brother, Male Hero/Male Hero Rivalries, Male Hero/Villain Rivalries, Male Main Character Over Powers All Female Characters, Male Main Character Starts Out Closed Minded Due To Tragic Back Story But Later Becomes Open Minded, Male Villain/Rival Is Is Normally Saphistacated Except When Hero/Rival Is Mentioned, Never Get In A Boy's Way, Op M Mc Doesn't Normally Fight Girls Unless They Anger Him But When He Does Girl Loses, Open Minded Male/Female Characters, Over Powered Main Male Character Saves Bully From Female Friend, Over Powered Main Male Character With Temperature Changing Heart, Shounen Fights, The Umf A.k.a. United Mom Front, Un Reasonable Moron's Get Thier Butts Kicked By Over Powered Main Male Character From Out Of Space ×, Us Boy's Gotta Stick Together/Look Out For Each Other, too late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: SOUTA SUZUKI IS YOUNG 15 YEAR OLD HIGHLY SKILLED AND COMBAT SKILLED AND TRAINED BOY FROM OUT OF SPACE WHO FINNALY GET'S HIS CHANCE TO PIOLET HIS FIRST MECHA BUT AFTER BEING ATTACKED HE CRASH LANDS ON EARTH AND IS FOUND IN THE MIDDLE OF A RIVER BY A GIRL HER BROTHER AND HIS FRIENDS
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858
Kudos: 1





	1. FIRST TIME

SOUTA'S P.O.V. TODAY WAS THE BIG DAY  
THE DAY I TURN 15 I JUMPED OFF MY BED TOOK A SHOWER AND CHANGED INTO MY UNIFORM IT WAS A GIFT FROM MY MOM IT WAS HER BROTHER'S AND TODAY I FINALLY GET TO WEAR IT  
I ̄ AW"  
I SHOUTED LEAPING INTO THE AIR IN EXCITEMENT USAMIRAN iIN n OTOK URIK O EROK INIUST AW IHSATAW I FINALLY GET TO WEAR THIS THING"

SWITCHING TO ENGLISH" OK NOW TO WAIT" I SAID STANDING AT ATTENTION WAITING FOR HIM UNFORTUNATE HE NEVER CAME EVENTUALLY I FEEL ASLEEP UNTIL I HEARD SOMEONE TAPPING ON MY SHOULDER I GROGGILY WOKE UP

NAS OMEDOK IO?"  
UH YOU HAVE A LETTER" HE SAID HANDING IT TO ME CONGRATULATIONS FOR GRADUATING FROM THE BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU ARE NOW AN OFFICIAL PIOLET ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS


	2. QUEST FOR REVENGE

SOUTA'S P.O.V. ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS" I SAID THRUSTING FORWARD MAKING IT GO FASTER BUT BEFORE I COULD I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU" RELAX I HAVE MY SEATBELT ON" OH IN THAT CASE CONTINUE"

TO BAD YOU BEAT UP THOES BOYS WE COULD HAVE BEEN FREIENDS UNIHS"  
I WHISPERED KILLING HER  
NEVER MESS WITH A BOY"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N IN THIS STORY SOUTO SPEAKING BACKWARDS JAPANESE UNTIL HE PUTS THE SUIT ON THEN HE SWITCHES TO ENGLISH I ̄ AW IS WAI BACKWARDS WICH MEANS YAY IN JAPANESE


End file.
